


Worth the Wait

by ragingscooter



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingscooter/pseuds/ragingscooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to make a little money medical student Holly Stewart works as a cater-waiter, it isn't actually a well paid job but it has it's perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

Holly straightened her tie and smoothed out her vest as she plastered a grin on her face to hide the frustration that she felt as she made her way through the crowded room holding a tray of unappetizing looking spring rolls. She had taken the cater-waiter job last year when her funds were low, (turns out that a full ride scholarship didn't cover everything like toothpaste and Holly was a big fan of dental hygiene) but since her other part time job interning at the forensic lab paid her a stipend she didn't really need this pain in the ass job any more. Holly sighed as a drunk party-goer accidently grabbed her boob while reaching for a spring roll, "Just a few hours left and I'm done." She thought as she accidently stepped on the drunk man's foot.

As she made her way around the room , stopping every so often for someone to grab the gross hors d'oeuvre, she wondered who lived in the house, it looked grand from the outside but once inside it felt cold…sterile, like no one lived within its white walls. Okay sure there were hints that a family lived there, some framed professional portraits on the walls but they too looked cold. To be completely honest Holly couldn't wait to get out of the house and felt bad for the people that lived there. Once her tray was empty she headed towards the kitchen for the next item on the menu. The kitchen was a mess with the hostess tearing into the chef with a quiet rage, she wasn't yelling but the tiny redheaded woman was making her former heavy weight boxing champ boss look like he wanted to cry. Not wanting to incur her wrath, Holly slipped past them and opened the door to the pantry and was surprised to find it occupied by a blonde wearing a little black dress around her age chewing on a carrot.

"What are you…you shouldn't be…" she couldn't finish her thought as the blonde covered her mouth with her hand.

"Quiet!" she hissed, "Do you want them to find us?"

Holly shook her head and the blonde removed her hand. "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

The blonde shrugged and took another bite of her carrot, "Hiding just like you."

"I wasn't hiding…"defended Holly, "I was looking for a…"

The blonde smirked and rolled her eyes, "You were looking to get away from the she-devil, its okay far stronger people have fallen victim to the superintendent or as I have the privilege to call her mother."

"That's your…she's your…wow…I mean if she's your mother why aren't you out enjoying the party?" Holly tried to control her rambling but the blonde sitting on case on white wine was more than a little pretty, okay stunningly beautiful was more accurate term and she had a tendency to spew words when flustered. It didn't help that Holly had been on a self-imposed course of abstinence for one year and the way the girl was biting her lower lip was doing things to her that was making it very hard to focus on simple things like talking.

"I would rather let baby piranhas use my arm as a teething toy than go back out there." The blonde deadpanned.

"Did you know that it would take almost five hundred piranhas to eat a full grown person." Holly replied before mentally cursing herself for sounding like such an idiot.

The blonde stared at her and then smiled, "You're weird, I like it. I'm Gail by the way."

"Holly…I mean my name is Holly."

"So Holly do you want to know why I would rather be eaten alive by almost five hundred carnivorous fish than go back out to my own party?" Gail asked as she nudged a wine crate towards Holly. She sat and nodded. "Well its simple really, I just graduated from university, I was top of my class even; so you would think that my parents would throw a party for that wouldn't you?" she paused for a moment before continuing, "But no, according to my mother my time spent educating myself was time wasted because now I'm behind on her plans for me. This party is to celebrate my being the fifty-first Peck to join the ranks of the police department; I would have been the fiftieth but my cousin Leroy joined up a few weeks before I graduated. Trust me when I say that I'm a little tired of hearing how I need to work hard to carry on the proud Peck name. So first chance I got I hid in here, I should have thought it through more; the only food in here is carrots and I hate white wine."

Holly was about to comment when she heard a loud voice resonate through the solid door of the pantry, "If anyone sees my daughter please remind her that she has obligations to her guests and that I would like to see her."

Gail ran a hand through her short hair, making it stand on end before smoothing it down, "Fuck, I need a new hiding spot, I don't think she would look in the loft of the garage, it would mean climbing a ladder and Elaine doesn't like to get dirty…want to come with me?" Gail asked as she put her hand on Holly's knee and traced along the inseam of her fitted slacks.

More than anything Holly wanted to go with her (it had been one year and two months since she had been touched by anyone) but she had a job to do; "I'm supposed to be working…I want to but…"

Gail's face fell but then her vibrant blue eyes opened wide, "I have a plan, don't worry it's a good plan. You need to make it look like you are still working, right? So go to your boss and get a tray of food, make sure its good stuff, none of the veggie roll-up things; the crab cakes or the stuffed cheese thingies but instead of going back into the party you take the side door and meet me outside. It's the perfect plan, you get out of having to go back out to the drunk gropey guys and I get snacks. Its win win!" Gail exclaimed looking very proud of herself.

Maybe it was because Gail looked so cute sitting across from her with that little pout, or maybe because it had been one year, two months and fourteen days since her body had craved another being or because she was planning on quitting anyway but Holly nodded. "Okay should I grab something for us to drink too?"

Gail beamed and sprang up surprising Holly, "Don't worry I have drinks covered, just get the food. You head out first and keep everyone from looking this way while I make my escape. Got it?"

Once again Holly nodded and stood up, she held back a laugh as Gail winked at her as she opened the pantry door. She walked towards the kitchen island that had all of the awaiting food trays stationed and watched as Gail peeked through the slightly open door waiting for Holly's distraction. She gave Gail a crooked smile and accidently flipped a full tray of spring rolls on the floor causing everyone to turn and stare at her and the mess that she had made. "Oops I'm so sorry…" she saw Gail make it almost to the back door when the sous chef started to turn back to what she had been cooking before, Gail would be caught if she turned all the way around. Acting fast Holly flipped a tray of mini quiches giving Gail time to escape undetected. She apologized again and went to work making a tray of the more edible finger foods and grabbed a box chocolates that was supposed to be served with the evening drinks and hid it under her tray.

With a display of confidence that was foreign to Holly she strode out the door and made a quick turn to the side door and almost ran into her partner in crime. "You did it!" Gail cheered as she grabbed Holly's arm and pulled her in the direction of the garage. If the house was sterile the garage was the complete opposite, dust covered every surface and cobwebs adorned the walls and ceiling. "Come on." Gail urged as she started up a rickety ladder that lead to the small loft above them. Holly passed the food up to Gail and tucked the box of chocolates into her vest before starting up the ladder. Much to her surprise and pleasure the loft was clear of dust and was quite clean; there was an old love seat sofa against the wall that had a few blankets on the cushions and a stack of books and board games on the floor next to it. "My brother and I used to escape up here a lot as kids, its mostly just me now, no one ever thinks to look up here." Gail explained as she sat on the ancient piece of furniture. Holly sat next to her, their knees touching, as Holly grabbed for a little sandwich from the tray; she hadn't eaten all day, her stomach growled as she brought it to her lips. "You eat, I'm gonna change out of this; I have some shorts and stuff up here." Gail said as she kicked off her heels. The blonde stood up, "Can you unzip me?" she asked innocently but Holly detected a hint of playfulness in her tone. With anxious fingers, Holly eased the zipper down the smooth pale back of the girl that she had known for all of a half an hour and fought the urge to let her fingers glide down the small of her back to caress Gail's amazing backside. Gail turned her head and smiled, "Thanks, you should eat you look hungry."

Holly tried, honest to god she tried not to look as Gail shimmied out of the dress but whom was she kidding it had been one year, two months and fourteen days, nine hours and forty-two minutes (not that she had been counting) since she had wanted someone; she was pretty sure that the drool on the side of her mouth was because of the woman a little more than an arms-length away standing in black lace boy shorts and matching bra and not the tiny prosciutto sandwich in her hand.

Fortunately or unfortunately (depending on how you looked at it) Gail dressed quickly in a pair of cut off sweat pant shorts and a loose fitting tee shirt, she plopped back down next to Holly and grabbed a puffed pastry stuffed with cheese. Just as Holly's heart started to resume a more normal pace she heard Gail moan at the taste of her snack and it sent her heart racing again. This girl was going to kill her.

"So…" Gail started as she reached for another cheese puff thing, "tell me about yourself; is being a cater-waiter your life's ambition or do you hope to one day rise through the ranks to being a valet driver?"

Holly finished her tiny sandwich, "I'm a third year medical student; I was only working this job to get some extra cash."

Gail nodded as her smirk faded to an impressed smile, "So you are a nerd? That's cool…really cool."

Holly felt a blush coming on and looked away, "Thanks…I think."

Gail was quick to place a reassuring hand on Holly's knee, "No I mean it, you are doing something incredibly difficult with your life and I think that it's cool and I mean clearly you are smart because hey you came out here with me." Gail finished with a waggle of her eyebrows.

They ate in comfortable silence for a minute or so before Gail jumped up and pulled a box out from behind the small couch. "I almost forgot the drinks!" she exclaimed as she pulled the lid off; her eyes narrowed, "I'm going to kill him."

"What? Who?" Holly asked as she licked her fingers after eating a crab cake.

Gail lifted out a half filled bottle of clear liquid, "My idiot brother drank all of my tequila and replaced it with whipped cream flavored vodka and…" she set the box on the floor and pulled out a second bottle, "pineapple vodka, he knows that I don't like flavored vodkas. Jerk."

"I'm more of a whiskey girl myself but at least he left you something." Holly offered up as Gail sat back down.

"I guess so…well pick your poison nerd. Pineapple or whipped cream?" Gail asked as she made the two bottles dance. Holly hesitated, she was still technically on the job but since she had been missing for a while now it was questionable that she was still employed but the main reason for hesitating was that she wasn't sure if she could control her urges once she started drinking (her friends liked to tease her about being a flirty drunk). "Are you worried about your job? Because I can tell your boss that I dragged you away to take care of me or something. I could tell them that you went home sick, if you want." Gail said with her voice full of concern.

With a shake of her head, "It's not that, today was going to be my last day of work anyway…"

Gail's eyes widen in understanding, "Are you worried about drinking with me? I…"

"I'll take the pineapple one." Holly decided after seeing how thoughtful Gail could be, she would just try to limit her alcohol intake.

An hour and several shots later

Holly wasn't exactly drunk but she wasn't sober either as the two women sat on the floor, leaning against the love seat. "Are you telling me that you could recite all of the laws of the commonwealth by the age of six?" she asked incredulously.

Nodding enthusiastically Gail smiled proudly, "Yep, now I can do it in seven languages." Seeing Gail smile so genuinely made Holly's heart skip a beat, she truly was a beautiful woman. "I think we should play a game."

Holly quirked her eyebrow as she sipped from her bottle, "What kind of game?"

Gail's smile turned mischievous, "Monopoly…strip monopoly." Holly almost spit out her drink at the suggestion but managed to choke down the vodka. "Don't even try to tell me that you weren't gawking at me while I was changing, maybe if you play well you can see the goods without being a perv." Gail teased as she found the game and started setting it up. "Hmm…I think you have an unfair advantage." Gail mused.

Turning so that she could face Gail, "Why? Because I have superior dice rolling skills?"

"No…no because you have more clothes on and I only have…wait…" Gail did a quick inventory of her clothes, "four things on and you have one, two, three…way more than four."

"You want to even things up?" Holly replied in a flirty tone and she couldn't believe her forwardness.

With darker blue eyes Gail leaned over the board and took hold of Holly's tie and pulled her closer until their noses almost brushed. "I do." Gail held the tie while she worked the buttons of Holly's vest and the forgotten chocolates fell to the floor. Gail looked as if she had touched a live wire, "You've been holding out on me!"

"I forgot about them I swear!"

"Hmm…I suppose that it's possible but who forgets about chocolate?" Gail still hadn't let go of Holly's tie and Holly was feeling a bit from their close proximity. "Winner gets the entire box." Gail said in a hushed voice as her breath tickled Holly's cheek. In one smooth motion Gail leaned back taking the tie with her. "Now take off your vest, shoes and socks and we can start."

The rules were simple, take a shot every time you passed go, if you land on jail you had to take something off and if you landed on the other person's property and couldn't pay you had to take something off, so far Holly still had all of her clothes on and Gail was fuming with frustration across from her wearing only her bra and panties. "I don't know how but you are cheating." She accused.

"I told you I have superior dice rolling skills." Holly gloated but her luck was about to turn as she landed on jail.

"Yes! Lose your shirt nerd!" Gail cheered as she danced in place.

Holly rolled her eyes and slowly unbuttoned her shirt; she noticed that Gail had stopped dancing and had started staring at her chest as more skin became visible. It made Holly feel empowered to have Gail look at her with desire and as she let her shirt hang open to show her black and white polka dot bra she watched Gail bite her lower lip. What was left of her resolve crumbled as she leaned over the board game and found Gail's lips with her own.

Granted that it had been one year, two months and fourteen days, nine hours and forty-two minutes since she had last been touched by another woman but Holly felt it was safe to say that Gail had been worth the wait. The kiss deepened almost as soon as it had begun and Holly found herself being pulled into Gail's lap. Hands roamed freely as Holly savored the taste of Gail on her tongue and found herself liking the faint taste of whipped cream vodka.

Gail pulled back for a moment to sweep the monopoly board away and Holly giggled at the sound of all the little house skittering across the floor as Gail started to lay them down. Holly stopped giggling when Gail kissed her way down her neck to her chest, her lips, tongue and teeth blazing a trail south as Gail pushed Holly's shirt off.

"I have wanted to do this since you opened the pantry door." Gail confessed before teasing Holly's nipple through the thin material of her bra. "You have no idea how badly I wanted you to come with me."

Holly ached her back at Gail's words and actions, "I have some idea." Gail took this moment to unhook Holly's bra and they both paused as Gail took in the sight of Holly's bare torso.

"You are so fucking beautiful."

Holly pulled her down for another kiss as her own hands flicked open Gail's bra. Gail sat up and pulled her bra off and flung it away.

Licking her lips, Holly leaned up to capture one of Gail's nipples between her lips. "I think you are the beautiful one."

Gail moaned, "Maybe we can agree that we are both pretty."

Holly released the nipple, "Okay." She said before moving on to the other one, a hand finding purchase on the previously teased breast and the other hand tracing patterns on the small of the blonde's back.

Maybe it was happening too fast but in the moment neither woman cared as Gail pulled away and guided Holly to lie down; with little effort Gail slid Holly's pants off, leaving her in only her polka dot panties. Gail kissed her way up Holly's leg and stopped mid-thigh. "Do you want me to stop?" Gail asked sincerely as she placed a kiss on Holly's inner thigh.

Feeling very sober, Holly shook her head vehemently, "No, I want you…I need this…you have no idea of how much I want this."

Gail laughed as she slipped Holly's panties down, "I think I do now…you are so wet."

She could have been embarrassed by this discovery but Holly didn't care not when Gail's tongue was on her clit and her fingers were slipping through her folds. Holly gripped Gail's shoulder and threaded her fingers through her short blonde tresses, pulling her closer as she let out a low moan. It was unlike any other experience Holly had ever had, her body reacted to each touch and ached when Gail pulled back. Gail was smiling as her tongue darted out to lick her lips, "I want to take you out on a date…do you like going to the arcade?" she asked as Holly stifled a groan.

"You stopped to ask me out?"

Gail crawled up her body and placed a not exactly chaste kiss on Holly's pouting lips, "I don't want you to think that all I want is sex from you, I want you." She emphasized. It was Holly who pulled her back down for a much more passionate kiss, her tongue tangling with Gail's, she tasted herself on Gail and found herself arching up and grinding into Gail.

When air became an issue Gail broke off the kiss and smirked as she rolled her hips, "So what do you say nerd, want to go out with me?"

Holly rolled them over and straddled Gail, "I would love to go out with you but if you don't stop teasing me I will…"

Gail rolled them back over, "You will what?" She ground her hips down and traced her fingers just above Holly's pubic bone. Holly closed her eyes as Gail's fingers found their destination, the blonde slipped in and was merciless with her thrusts, each one bring Holly closer to the edge. Holly couldn't control the animalistic sounds that escaped her as Gail nibbled on her hip. Gail captured her mouth in a crushing kiss, "You have to keep it down nerd, you want the party goers to know that you are a screamer?" Holly shook her head and bit her lip as Gail kissed her way back down.

It didn't take long for Holly to start to clench around Gail's talented fingers, "Open your eyes Holly." Gail demanded as Holly felt Gail's free hand massage her left breast. She opened them just in time for Gail attack her other breast and that was all that it took to take Holly over the edge. Gail eased her through her powerful orgasm with slower thrusts and placed kisses along her collar bone and jaw until finally finding her lips. It was a slow kiss, a kiss that was of lovers that knew each other's bodies like their own, it wasn't a kiss of two people that had only known each other for a handful of hours. Gail shifted off of Holly and laid beside her as they both tried to catch their breath.

Holly reached for Gail's hand and grasped it tenderly, "You…that…I mean…wow…"

Gail propped herself up on her elbow, "I know I'm amazing."

Holly laughed and gently shoved Gail back down and climbed on top of her, "I guess it's my turn to show you how amazing I am."

Gail visibly gulped as Holly began to inch Gail's underwear down her body. Once the soaked boy shorts were off it was Holly that was smirking at the extraordinary amount of arousal that had accumulated at Gail's core. Holly couldn't wait to taste her. She placed kisses along the faint lines of the blonde's abs and reveled in Gail's moans urging her go 'just touch her already'.

"Gail Constable Peck! I know that you are up there, don't think for a moment that I'm not aware of all of your hiding places. Not only have you embarrassed your father and I with your disappearing act but you have cost your loud companion her job. Her employer wants her to know that her final paycheck will be mailed to her. Now I want you presentable in five minutes." Elaine bellowed from the garage below, they heard the door slam and Gail let out a laugh as she sat up.

"My mother the cockblock…pussyblock? Whatever…" Gail muttered as she reached for her ruined underwear. "I'm sorry about your job."

Holly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back for a brief kiss, "I'm not; you just broke a more than a year celibacy streak."

Gail laughed, "You hadn't had sex in over a year?" Holly nodded. The blonde stood as she shimmied her underwear on and looked for her shirt. "I haven't had sex in two years, seven months and sixteen days, not that I was counting…"

"Well I know of a hiding place your mother doesn't know about, my place has food, drinks, board games… and a bed where we can be as loud as we want." Holly offered as she pulled on her pants, forgoing her ruined underwear.

"Yeah?"

Slipping into her shirt, Holly leaned in for a kiss, "Yeah, we still have to finish are game. I want to win those chocolates."

Gail met her halfway and let their lips move over each other for a moment before Gail broke it off and let her fingers run down the length of Holly's open shirt; she started to button up the white shirt. "I still think that you were cheating."

Holly rolled her eyes and shoved her underwear in the back pocket of her pants, "Are you in or are you out?"

"In, most definitely in. We had better hurry, when my mother says five minutes she means five minutes. We can sneak out the back." Gail said as she slipped into a pair of worn tennis shoes. Holly followed her down the ladder and held her hand out for Holly to take. "You ready?"

Holly didn't need words to answer, she nodded and squeezed the offered hand, she was certain that she would follow this girl anywhere.


End file.
